Graveyard of a Madman Part 42
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 41 Pura shoved her sword through a Blue Angel Android's neck, then fell to one knee, her sword's tip stabbing into the ground as sweat drenched her face, and she panted. Soon her head leaned into the wall beside her, and her breath was sporadic. After seven hours of fighting nonstop, anyone would start to grow great fatigue, and the Nightmare Coalition was no exception to the rule. She was in the very meat of the entire situation. Androids upon androids, intermixed with fighting Marines flooded all of the streets, and she was in the square. The strength in her legs was spent, and she could only watch to see if anyone approached her. Though if they did, she wasn't sure what she would do. To her dismay, she felt a very strong hand grab her entire head, and then smash it against the brick wall she leaned against. She fell through the wall, a trickle of blood going down the side of her face as she looked up to see a very large man who could only be a part of Kola's band of brutes and savages. Kern: '''Well well well, it seems the pirates do come in more attractive packages. bald-headed mercenary popped his knuckles as he walked toward her in that decimated kitchen that she fell into. Kola's got a nine-million belli bounty for anyone who's helping that cat guy. Looks like I just made some easy--- ''That was when a hand and arm phased through his back and out his chest. It was a hand holding a cigarette which was quickly jabbed into his forehead. Kern shouted in great pain as he tripped himself up, falling backward and phasing through all of Les as she turned around and glared down at him on his back. '' '''Kern: '''Wow, speaking of attractive packa--- ''Lys picked him up by his throat before he could finish his sentence, sneared in disgust at his face and started to crush him against the wall beside the large hole in it. As the wall cracked behind his skull, his eyes began to bulge from their sockets as he struggled to breathe. His hands wrapped around her wrist in a futile attempt to loosen her grip, but that only made her hand tighten like a noose. Lys's fist seemed to smash reality as it collided with Kern's cranium. Another hole in the wall was blown straight through it, as well as Kern's bloody scalp. Lys dropped Kern's limp, unconscious body, knowing that if he woke up, he would be out of the game for at least a month or so. '' ''Lys walked up to Pura and helped her up, draping her arm over her shoulders. '' '''Pura: '''Thank you. Sweet babies, this battle is never ending! '''Lys: Come on, you need to rest. walking her to the doctor tent. Just then, in a flash, her Captain came flying by in front of her, crashing through the first all before hand and then smashing into the next one. Even though he turned to clay to soften the blow, he was obviously still in pain. That was when Olin of Kola's mercenaries came through the hole in the wall. He first looked at Jolly D. Chris, then looked over at the two ladies who were in visible peril. Olin grinned at this and stepped through the hole. He painted his right hand with black haki. Lys noticed that she was his new target. She quickly took hold of Pura's wrist and used her ability to try and have him pass through both of them. However, as Olin charged toward the two of them, there came a gigantic clay fist from the side that smashed into Olin, causing him to fly out a window, crashing through the partially broken glass. Jolly Chris walked out of the hole in the wall, his big red hand wavering like a flag as it shrunk back down to normal size. His eyes glared with a flaming anger toward Olin as he clenched his fist hard. Chris: So that's what we do now? Attack defenseless ladies in their time of need? Lys: Not defenseless... Pura out of the building. Olin: Well I'm sorry that I don't fall under your moral compass, but I've been promised a fat bounty for every pirate I kill. Seems how you're a pirate captain, I'm going to be getting a nice bonus along with it. Alls I need to do is kill you and help Kola kill some cat guy thing. Chris: Oh, so you mean to kill my friend, do you? Well, now I'm going to show you that you're wrong, and you should feel bad! Olin: Alright, then! his arm with black haki and started to charge forward! Without a second to lose, Chris stretched his arm downward. As it hit the ground, it shot straight up and grasped onto Olin's wrist. The next arm shot down, and then shot back up, grabbing a firm grip on Olin's throat. Like a cannon, Chris shot his head forward, smashing it against Olin's mouth. Just as the mercenary strong-armed his way out of the grasp, causing Chris to get back to his normal state. Chris took on his fighting stance, as he did, he pushed out a nice, long fart. Olin: then spat blood to the side. Nice moves, there. Now I'll show you some of mine. As Olin painted his arm black once again, and lunged toward him again. This time Chris's hand flattened and shot forward, covering the mercenary's face completely to cut off his air. That was, however, until Olin started to turn beet-red, and his skin started steaming hard. It wasn't long before it started to make Chris's clay hand boil, then harden. Jolly Chris withdrew his hand and held it up to see it was burned some. Olin stood, grinning, as his entire body began to steam up. Wasting no time, Chris started to throw clay punches at him. One swing of his arm brought forth twenty clay fists in a row, all of them punching straight at Olin. He was punched by three of them, but then he lifted up his hands to block them, and as he started toward Chris again, he started to punch them away from himself. He dodged left and right of the fists, and then smashed his haki painted fist into Chris's face. The impact, and the heat of the punch did some serious damage. It caused Chris to rear straight back and fall, hitting the ground hard. Blood ran down Chris's chin as he struggled to get back to his feet. Olin stood above him, and held up his fist for a hard punch downward. Chris was quick to form a hole in the middle of his chest for the fist to go through. Then Chris mashed himself into clay and moved away quick and formed. He wiped the blood off his chin and glared at Olin. He could tell that he was getting hotter, Olin was a bright red, and his steam was really starting to fog up the area. Olin: Not bad there, Jolly! Olin came in for another attack, rearing up hard! Chris attempted to make his arm into a shield and hold it forward. However, just as the fist hit the clay shield, the heat hardened the clay and broke it. The fist broke through the clay and hit Chris in the chest. Chris shouted in great pain and was thrown straight back into a building behind him. He hit the wall hard, cracking it badly. He held his hands against his chest and cringed hard. The heat from that punch was something else! Olin: Hahahaha! Boy, do I ever feel bad about this! Olin was heated like none other now, well over eight hundred degrees! Both of his arms painted in haki once again, and he gazed his grin straight at Chris. He took off straight for him to get a running start. Chris knew that he didn't have much time, he started to concentrate as hard as he could as fast as he could. He held his hands toward his chest, which turned to clay and started churning. He gained up as much clay into one place and pressurized it hard! Chris: '''Clay Clay!!! '''Olin: Oh, good thinking! Clay sure worked the first eight times! HA!!!! his fist back for a hard punch. Chris: GEYSER!!!!! With a hard combustion, clay burst from his chest and blasted Olin straight back! In an instant, Olin was blasted straight through every single building behind him, blasting through them hard! The mercenary landed on the beach, kicking up sand and rolling onto the shore as the waves came up and doused him. The sea water cooled him off to his normal temperature, and he was thoroughly unconscious. '' ''Chris slouched down, his hands on his knees as he panted hard to catch his breath. He'd been fighting for hours, and this did nothing to sooth him. He spat blood to the side and looked to see that the battle was still raging on. Even though he was seriously tired, it was his duty as captain to keep fighting on. He stood up, popping his back, and let out a gigantic fart. It was time to fight on! Graveyard of a Madman Part 43 Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:The Other Side Category:Chapters Category:Stories